


The Sun Will Rise

by kenmapplepi_writing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, EXO AU, F/M, Fluff, I did this in an hour, Mates, Posted to Tumblr first, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Mates, cute ig, exo fanfic, it was also like a year ago, quickwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmapplepi_writing/pseuds/kenmapplepi_writing
Summary: Heejin wanted nothing more then to watch netflix, but a run in with a classmate has her changing her plans and going out. Junmyeon is the always strict leader who wants nothing more then to maybe find a little romance when he gets the chance.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader
Kudos: 9





	The Sun Will Rise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour? I know it’s bad, and it hasn’t been edited but i wanted to post. Any suggestions on a actual title would be great, cause i wrote a bs one because i’m awful with titles, nd any constructive criticism on my writing in general would be nice! I know I’m not a great writer but believe i’m far better then I used to be! Thanks for reading!

Heejin had ear phones dangling from her ears, music blasting from the small speakers as she walked the large grounds of the campus.

She was done with classes for the day and was ready to get back to the dorm and eat at least half the fridge. Maybe binge watch a drama on Netflix, or finish one she had already started.

Heejin walked into her dorm building, pulling out her earbuds as she did before grabbing her key card for the elevator. Once inside, she clicked the button to send her up to her floor and waited, tapping her foot slightly. She should probably be going on a run sometime soon, to let her wolf exercise just for a bit.

Her wolf was always whining at her to shift and let loose, hating being pent up for so long. But, Heejin couldn’t do much about it, considering she lived in such a. Small college town, it be hard to go anywhere and shift. Even with the forest just outside the town limits.

The elevator dinged a few floors before her own, the silver doors sliding open. A boy she recognized from her maths class stood, obviously being the one waiting for the elevator. His usual puppy dog grin and happy demeanor in full effect.

“Hey Heejin! Where are you heading?” Baekhyun asked, tilting his head as he entered the elevator, pushing the button to send him up a few floors.

“Just going back to my dorm room... the usual I suppose.” Heejin replied with a slight shrug. “Are you heading up to Jongdae’s?”

Heejin wouldn’t exactly say she was best friends with the boy, but she always found conversations with him weren’t awkward, and were always filled with small jokes here and there to keep it going.

“Yep! A group of us are going to go that new trampoline park, care to join?” Baekhyun said, his grin a bit wider. “Your friend Sooyoen is coming along with Chanyoel, plus a few other girls, so you won’t be the only girl there.” He added as an afterthought.

Heejin hummed slightly as the door dinged on her floor, considering the thought. “What time are you all heading over?” She asked, stepping out of the elevator but holding open to finish the conversation.

“Around five.” He replied, leaning back against the elevators wall.

Heejin only paused a moment more before answering. “Sure, but I’ll have to head over just a tad bit late.” She replied with a smile, pulling her hand back so the doors could close.

Baekhyun gave her a thumbs up. “I’ll see you there then!” He grinned just before the doors closed fully.

Now, Heejin just had to shower and decide what on earth she was going to wear. And maybe call Sooyoen and ask when the hell she even started talking to the friendly giant.

—

Heejin was on FaceTime with Sooyoen, her phone placed carefully on her desk while she sorted through her clothes tried to find an outfit that she liked.

“Oh come on Jinnie, just wear jeans and a sweater or something.” Sooyoen groaned over the phone, her high pitched voice crackling slightly. “You can even where that yellow one that you love oh so much. It’s just a trampoline park.”

Heejin rolled her eyes playfully. “Yes, but what if there are cute guys there? I like to dress to impress.”

Sooyoen let out a growl of annoyance. “You were invited by a cute boy, of course there are going to be cute guys. Wait no, hot. Baekhyun and Yeolie’s entire friend group is made of hot ass college students.” She giggled slightly, making you laugh.

“I mean, I wouldn’t know. I’ve only meet those two and Jongdae.” Heejin said lightly, picked up a over sized pink sweater with Korean characters on it, saying the sun is rising. “How about this, and my high waisted jeans. The acid washed ones.”

“Yes, perfect cute outfit now get dressed! Chanyeol is gonna come get me any minute and I want you ready and on your way!” Sooyoen said playfully, grinning.

“Fine, fine. I’ll finish getting ready and head over soon, just need to touch up my hair.” This elicited a groan from the phone.

“I swear, you will be the death of me, just hurry! I wanna see my best friend .I haven’t seen you in ages.” She pouted.

“I’ll hurry all right, I wanna see just how much taller Chanyeol is than your short ass.” Heejin said with a laugh.

Sooyoen looked about to retort before a loud knocking. She grinned before yelling, “just a second.”

“Im going to get going, I better see you soon.” Sooyoen said, wagging her finger to the camera before hanging up.

Heejin chuckled slightly before pulling on the new outfit, running into the bathroom to touch up any curls that had fallen in her long hair.

She was actually really excited to be going out, even if it canceled her original plans for the day. Maybe, she could even shift and go for a run after for a little bit, since she’d be on the side of town closest to the forests edge.

—

Heejin payed for her bracelet to get in, and signed all the waivers before walking into the actual trampoline park. She looked around trying to spot Sooyoen.

Heejin had actually come pretty close to five not being really late at all. Which could be nice, being that she could have a longer time hanging with the group of people.

When Heejin spotted the group after a few minutes of searching. It was quite the group, consisting of 12 boys and around 5 girls. She starting walking that way, none of them having noticed her, until a particular boy turned around.

He had somewhat lengthy hair, though it suited his face really well, and boy his face was a master peace on its own. These and other thoughts were running through Heejin’s head as she studied the boy for a second, until her eyes meet his.

A deep brown. Even with the distance she could see the amber esc flakes that speckled his eyes, and the brilliant way they practically lit up looking in her direction. Along with this observation, came an almost electric feeling that coursed through her, setting her blood practically sizzling. 

Heejin’s heart beat faster, her breathing more rapid. Her wolf whined loudly in her ear, begging and pleading with her to go closer, to take in anything she could of the boy. 

His scent hit her like a truck when she decided to take a deep breath through her nose. Heejin almost froze completely. 

‘This can’t be possible... Not in the slightest. Mates are to rare. There is no way mine just happened to be Sooyoen’s boyfriend’s friend. Nope. What are the odds he’s even a wolf?’ 

These thoughts raced through Heejin, but she couldn’t deny the pull in her stomach that moved toward him. And she couldn’t deny the obvious effect this was having on the boy. He looked confused, happy, and scared all at once. Heejin doubted her facials were much better. 

“Look who finally made it! Guys, This is Heejin!” Sooyoen’s voice made her look away from the boy. 

Heejin shook her head lightly to be rid of the shook, before smiling. “Hello...” She greeted lightly to the group, earning a chorus of hi’s, hello’s, and heya’s. 

The boy stayed frozen.

Baekhyun was the one to start spouting off peoples names as Heejin slipped of her shoes to join them all of the trampoline lined floor. When he finally got to the boy, he stepped in before Baekhyun could say his name. 

“Junmyeon. My name is Junmyeon... It’s nice to meet you.” A slight bow from him, as well as the cutest little grin. Heejin bowed back, smiled ever so slightly. 

Once she’d been introduced to everyone, some of the boys; Sehun, Kai, and Tao; instantly moved away to go jump into the foam pit. Luhan and Kyungsoo followed by Youra (Sehun’s girlfriend) and Eunae (Luhan’s girlfriend), all shaking their heads in an amused sort of way, claiming they wanted to make sure none of the three hurt themselves getting out. 

Xiumen and his girlfriend Minseo along with Jongdae and his ‘almost’ girlfriend Youngsoo simply grinned and moved onto the mats, soon followed by Chanyeol and Sooyoen. Sooyoen jumping up as high as she could, claiming she was now taller than Chanyeol, making him laugh.

Baekhyun reached over and grabbed Heejin’s hand, moving to tug her on the the mats before a low growl came from behind you, causing her to turn her head at the same time that Baekhyun let go of her arm. 

Junmyeon looked near murderous before Kris was quick to flick his forehead, his own eyes widening. 

“Junmyeon what the hell!” Kris whisper/shouted. “You know not to do that in public places.” Kris’s anxious eyes moving to Heejin praying she didn’t hear him and that she’d written the growl of as something else. 

Baekhyun looked surprised and took a step forward. “Dude what the hell is up with you?” He asked mainly concerned for his friend.

Junmyeon himself looked at a loss for words. “I... I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry.” Though the poor thing looked petrified as he looked over to Heejin but she couldn’t tell that it was because he was scared he might have scared her off by doing that. 

After making sure no one else was near by, Heejin tilted her head slightly before speaking. “Are you all wolves then? Or just a few of you?”

The three looked kind of stunned, Junmyeon more for the sheer bluntness of your words then surprise.

“You are too?” Baekhyun asked incredulously. “How the hell could I not tell? I frickan sit next to you in maths” 

“I guess I could ask the same of you.” Heejin replied, laughing only barely. 

“That still does’t explain the growl. Junmyeon if any human’s were near by, you could have gotten us into some serious shit.” Kris said seriously, crossing his arms. 

“I- well you see.” Junmyeon looked to Heejin, looking for help. 

Heejin went to speak as well but couldn’t find the words to explain exactly what she had felt earlier. 

“Mates then.” Baekhyun groaned, only causing Heejin to raise an eyebrow slightly. 

“God damn it, there are already 5 mated wolves in this pack now we have another one. Don’t get me wrong, Heejin you are a great person but why must you be mates with Junmyeon? Now he’s not gonna be able to focus during meetings and shit. Fucking hell that means Kris will have to take over most the alpha duties.” Though, you could hear in his voice he was joking he looked dead serious, and scared at the thought of Kris taking over Alpha duties.

Heejin giggled, unable to suppress her smile of amusement, noticing Junmyeon own smile at the sound. 

“Sorry to perfectly ruin that for you Baekhyun, but I think it’s good I finally have a mate. After all, I might not be as uptight. Maybe Chanyeol’s predictions of me with a mate will come true. “ Junmyeon replied, laughing a bit. 

Kris smiled, only a little bit. “When you become less uptight, i’ll die my hair red.” 

“Bet then?” Junmyeon said with a smile of his own, turning to the boy. They shook hands, laughing loudly as they did.

\--

“Wait, no come back here please?” Junmyeon pouted at Heejin playfully, holding his hand out like a child. 

Heejin laughed quietly but reached out to hold his hand. “Junmyeon, honey, you have to go to the meeting. You’re the one that called it in the first place.” She gently placed her hand against his cheek, earning a near purr from her mate as he leaned into her hand. 

“But I want to be up here with you.” He whined lightly, leaning over to kiss her cheek. This was, wildly different from his usually stern-ish self. He always seemed to melt around her. 

“Junmyeon, go. Then you can come back and we can watch a movie.” Heejin tried to reason, wanting to laugh. This behavior had caused poor Kris to dye his hair last week, and Kris was already ready to reprimand the alpha for how lax he got when Heejin was anywhere in the vicinity. 

Junmyeon pouted but nodded, defeated. “You owe me kisses.” He said, waging a finger playfully at her. Heejin smiled and leaned over to peck his lips gently. “Im perfectly fine with that, and that should tied you over till you get back.” 

“OH, and say hi to everyone for me. And tell Jongdae to hurry the hell up with dating Youngsoo. They are mates for fucks sake and the boy is scared to even look at her properly.” Heejin said, shaking her head while Junmyeon laughed at her comment.

Heejin had never expected to be such good friends with the boy from her math class, but was glad she did. After all, it did land her a loving mate. Even if he himself was a handful sometimes.


End file.
